When an existing bathroom toilet roll dispenser is mounted in a location too far behind a person seated on the toilet, thus making the toilet paper difficult to reach. It would be desirable to have a means of relocating the toilet paper without relocating the dispenser. Such a means would ideally utilize the existing dispenser, but functionally extend the toilet paper cylinder forward, putting the toilet paper in a more reachable location. The present toilet roll extender addresses this issue.